It's the end of the world as we know it
by CamelotGirl
Summary: One shot. Morris has the best night of his life. Too bad it's the last day on Earth.


A/N – I sat down to write a quick one shot fic where Morris gets a break. This is what emerged. Metroid suggested I post it here, so I did.

**It's the end of the world as we know it (and I feel fine)**

Morris felt the circulation cutting off in his right arm and decided this definitely counted as the best night of his life.

Ever.

Better than that R.E.M. concert where he almost got into a fight with those drunk guys, better than his junior prom where he got to third base with Cameron Baum, the hottest girl in school, before that weird power outage shut the party down, better than getting that kick ass tattoo that hazy night in Tijuana, even better than the day he bought his first car, _el tigre_, a red 1997 Ford Escort, for he, Morris Augustine Vargas, had just had sex.

And it had been _awesome_.

And it hadn't been some quick fumbling in the back of borrowed family car with a girl who gave him points for trying, either. This was the full on, earth shattering, ripped clothes and torn sheets, sweating and screaming, extreme sports version of the activity that Morris had been waiting impatiently for years to move from the singles to doubles tournament.

The end of his sophomore year of college was in sight. All he had to do to continue being a member of Cal State's class of 2013 for another two years was to survive Finals Week next week, and then it was a long, hot summer of part time work at his uncle's shop and lots of sand, sun, and surf, and hopefully, seeing more of Tanya, who was currently asleep on his right arm, her dark blonde hair spilling onto his chest, looking as innocent as a doll rather than the sexy sex goddess she had been last night.

Morris looked up at the plain white ceiling of her dorm room and grinned. He had a naked girl he had just nailed sleeping next to him, and he tried not to giggle at the thought of finally being able to use the phrase 'girl I nailed.' But as great as replaying the highlights of last night's events over and over in his head like an X rated version of ESPN, she was cutting off the circulation in his arm and it was getting kind of uncomfortable.

"Hey," he whispered, "hey, I'm getting up, 'ight?" She murmured something back sleepily that might have been an 'all right' but might have been part of a math equation. Tanya was an engineering major and didn't get out much. She lived on Morris's floor; he occasionally bumped into her in the laundry room and sometimes chatted with her when she took her laptop out of her dorm to study in the lounge area.

She had once told him that it was important for science majors to remind themselves of the human element. 'We're more than the sum of our parts,' she told him with a crocked grin, then swept off to either take something apart or put something together in her room. Morris had been in her room only once before last night - he had come in to ask if she wanted to join in a party most everyone was going to across campus. She'd thanked him and declined, returning to some project that involved lots of wires that she'd had spread across her bed.

Now as Morris gently eased himself from her bed he made a note to watch out for the all of the stuff that had been swept from her bed and tossed on her floor last night. She had a single, which was nice last night when they didn't have to worry about disturbing anyone, but now he was acutely aware of how tint and cluttered her room was as he navigated around the piles of books, clothes, and science experiments. He glanced at his watch – 8am. He had less than a hour before his first class of the day, which, much as he'd like to see if Tanya was up for a morning quickie, he didn't dare skip since the professor had promised to hand out outlines of the highlights of the semester that were guaranteed to pop up on the test. It was still dark in Tanya's room – her shades were drawn tight, but light peeked around the edges and the multiple LED lights from various electronic equipment glowed and winked like a dozen pair of tiny emerald eyes.

He found his boxers, thought about trying to find the rest of his clothes, and then decided to just proudly walk out in just boxers. He grinned again, thinking how unashamed he felt this morning.

He grin slipped when he almost tripped over one of the bottle he and Tanya had emptied last night. She'd been a very willing participant, quite raucous in fact, but she'd been in pretty bad shape when he'd first seen her last night. He had found her in a tiny alcove on the first floor of the building which students occasionally used as a place to study or make cell phone calls if their roommates were being too noisy. She was sitting on the window seat and when she saw him she hastily wiped at her eyes. He had put down his books, all thought of studying for Business Communication 201 forgotten and tried to help. He had manfully offered to 'take care of' any guy who might have hurt her, doing his best to flex an arm muscle as he said it. She'd gave a watery laugh and said it was nothing like that, just that she'd recently found out something sad about her work. She'd waved his inquires away, saying she just wanted to forget it, oddly saying she wasn't what heroes were made of, and right now she just wanted to get drunk enough to forget how microprocessors worked.

She's invited him back to her room, saying she had a few bottles of good stuff she'd been planning on using on a special occasion, but now was just a good a time as any. Or ever, she'd added cryptically. Back in her room she'd turned out to be have no head for liqueur. He'd just been wondering if he should go when she leaned forward and French kissed him, and then whispered a blunt suggestion in his ear. When he feebly protested that she was drunk she'd looked him square in the eye and said, "I know exactly what I'm doing – and it's you."

Well, what could Morris say to that? It would be, like, rude, to refuse a lady, right? And he was more than happy to oblige.

Now, still replaying some of the highlights and coming up with some ideas for next time, he took a quick shower, got dressed, and grabbed some breakfast at the cafeteria. He gallantly snuck some coffee and a bagel out and brought them back to Tanya's room. He knocked briefly and came in. She was in a pink bathrobe and talking on her cell phone. "-all I could do," she was saying. "I'll bring what I can. When do the blast doors close?" Pause. "Ok, see you then." She clicked off her cell phone and looked up at Morris standing in her doorway with a look on her face like she's forgotten who he was.

"I brought you coffee," he said awkwardly, hoping she wasn't about to tell him something about last night being a mistake or something like that.

"Coffee?" she repeated dumbly. He held out the paper cup; she accepted tentatively, then took a huge gulp. "Coffee, right, that's what I needed, thanks"

"Hey, no problem," he told her. He smiled nervously, "I figured you'd be… uh… tired."

"I'm fine," she told him, then laughed, a shade hysterically. "Last night was exactly what I needed. Now – do you trust me Morris?"

"Uh…sure."

"Enough to play hooky with me today?"

He hesitated, "I've got class," he said, a horny voice in his head telling him to never turn a girl down while another voice that sounded suspiciously like his mother was telling him to go to school.

"Trust me, today is not a day for playing by the rules."

He shrugged. "What the hell. I'm in. So, what's the plan?"

"Grand theft auto, breaking and entering, grand larceny, and the end of the world."

Morris laughed – he had no idea Tanya had such a cool sense of humor. "Sounds like a hell of a day."

She glanced at her calendar. "Trust me, from what I've heard, it'll be a day never to forget."


End file.
